The present invention relates to an apparatus and methods for transferring money or monetary value. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for managing data to perform send, receive and payment transactions for money transfers.
It is increasingly common for funds to be transferred electronically. This can occur from individual to individual or from business to business or between an individual and a business. The transfers may occur within one country or across borders, from one country into another, and thus may involve a currency change.
In some cases one or both of the individuals or businesses involved may lack an account at a bank or a credit card. Thus, the funds for the transfer often must be provided in cash (or equivalent) and the payout to the recipient may also preferably be in cash (or equivalent).
Large bank and non-bank financial institutions are involved in money transfers. To extend their geographical coverage, the institutions engage agents and may equip them with specialized terminals or other facilities to facilitate communications necessary for money transfers. The personnel of such agents may not be well educated or highly trained and may do several other tasks (such as service as retail sales clerks). This requires a system that is easy to use, requires a minimum of equipment, deters mistakes and fraud and minimizes agent personnel time.
One method of initiating or staging such transactions has been the use of a call center that receives calls from persons wishing to transfer money or to receive money transferred. The call center representative collects information sufficient to stage a transaction and provides the caller with a reference or retrieval number that the caller then takes to an agent to fulfill the staged transaction, whether it is a send, receive, bill payment or other transaction. The call center transaction staging interaction results in a stage transaction record that facilitates the fulfillment agent's work to finalize the transaction.
While the call center can provide a personal touch to the service, its staffing can be expensive and may require personnel with special language skills in several languages. In addition, such personnel require additional training when procedures and systems are changed.
The agent who is involved in fulfillment may have a compact custom terminal specifically designed for transactions of this type or the agent may have more generalized point of sale device, such as an electronic cash register, equipped with a scanning device for product barcodes, for check reading or optical character recognition or for magnetic card reading, which has associated software for money transfer transactions. Generally, to fulfill a staged transaction, the agent is required to call up and review a record and follow instructions associated with a particular transaction. The agent may enter information to call up the transaction record and to provide new or updated transaction details. This takes time and involves the opportunity for error in manual inputting of information.
To make money transfers efficient and to handle the large volume, electronic systems may be used and it is desirable that personnel time is minimized. Thus, there is a need for improved money transfer systems and methods that assist the parties involving in complying with the applicable regulations in various jurisdictions, that provide procedures to minimize the amount of personnel time per transaction and that are otherwise economically efficient.